<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once in a lullaby. by share_the_world</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591181">Once in a lullaby.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world'>share_the_world</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur being unexpected, Cute and happy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, Summer Love, because though my life sucks, i thought they desserved a happy ending, merlin being cute, set in a river, supportive knights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute oneshot of Merlin and Arthur kissing in a river (though Merlin could've drowned!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once in a lullaby.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing but cuteness I guess…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started by the river, an accident- well Merlin was never sure if it was a mistake or not, but the rush left him spinning.</p><p>Arthur and the knights were swimming in the water, showing off and messing around. Personally Merlin tended to stay out of those things, so he watched Arthur from the bank. Shirtless, beautiful Arthur, who Merlin would never admit to have a crush on.</p><p> He ended up making flower crowns on the bank with the last flowers of spring (and the ones he made with his magic when no one was looking because he was running short.). Gwaine was the most willing to try one one, but then eventually  they were all wearing a different crown, including Arthur, who had a lopsided reef of forget-me-nots balanced on his head.</p><p>It was all perfect until the crown prince of camelot dragged him into the freezing water. Prat.</p><p>Of course he could swim, that wasn’t the problem, it was just that it was so fucking cold, and every one was splashing water in everyones face, and all he wanted to do was escape.</p><p>He tried to make a run for the banks, when Arthur dragged him back, pulling him back to the river playfully.</p><p>“Too scared Merlin?” he teased.</p><p>“No.” He splashed the clotpole in the face, and soaking him, Merlin himself was covered in water, he could feel it dripping from his face, probably had petals stuck to his eyelashes.</p><p>Suddenly they were wrestling in the water, the rest of the knights were still there, probably betting on who would be victorious, but to Merlin all that mattered right now was Arthur, as they spun around in the bubbles.</p><p>Then Arthur pulled him under one last time, and kissed him. He could taste the rush of water as he opened his mouth with his tongue. Merlin felt dizzy and electric, but also the burn in his chest from the lack of oxygen. </p><p>When they both resurfaced, everyone watched in silence as he spluttered at the bitter taste of the river, it was actually pretty embarrassing. </p><p>When he was done though, he grabbed Arthur’s face and pulled him into one long, hard kiss that he wasn’t expecting. </p><p>He watched him gasp as he pulled away.</p><p>“That’s for nearly drowning me, you stupid dollophead!” Merlin found himself both yelling and looking at him with adoring eyes.</p><p>Arthur grinned back.</p><p>“Well i’m so sorry, Merlin.” Though the way he was grinning made it look like he 100% meant it.</p><p>“Really couldn’t wait ‘til we got out this stupid river?” He poked him.</p><p>Arthur reached out to touch his hand, Merlin let him hold it.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The next time they kissed, it was much more pleasurable, his lips were warm and Merlin found himself enjoying it. He still hated rivers though, but maybe this one could be an exception…</p><p>When they broke apart the knights were cheering, he looked down to his feet sheepishly, though he couldn’t see them properly because the water went up to their waste. Arthur on the hand was smiling proudly, he lifted up Merlin’s face with his gentle fingers.</p><p>“You’re still a completely stupid-” </p><p>“Yes,” Arthur continued cutting him off completely, “I’m stupidly in love with you.” </p><p>He was actually going to say idiot, but that worked too...</p><p>“What-?!” He began, but Arthur decided to cut him off again, this time with his tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this I actually cut from something I wrote a while ago but i changed it around a bit so it would work on its own.</p><p>so what i really wanted to say was i've been having a hard time lately, well actually i've been having a pretty terrible year. you see I fucked up my life from a young age, my parents tried to be supportive but they took away my dreams, so uh… i'm doing this in secret too, but I just truly don't know how to stand up for myself and I need a little help, so pls comment below if you know how to deal with things like this, or just if you have any kind words, would make my day. everything just hurts and i want to get through but I don't know how.</p><p>PLS READ THIS PART, EVERYTHING HURTS AND I JUST NEED SOME HELP :( ^^^</p><p> </p><p>also comment if you liked it too, or hated it… thank you x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>